Temporada 1
: File:Season_1_banner.jpg La Temporada 1 fue la primera temporada Competitiva. Formato :Este formato fue sólamente usado en la temporada uno *Mapas de control: **Dos equipos juegan en un formato de "al mejor de cinco" en vez de "al mejor de tres". **Las tres primeras partidas usarán todas las sub-áreas de ese mapa, y las últimas dos usarán dos sub-áreas aleatorias. **La puntuación será subida y anunciada después de la partida. *Mapas de asalto: **Al principio de la partida se le da 10 minutos en el banco de tiempo a cada equipo. **El equipo atacante gana un punto cada vez que se captura un punto de control. **Habrán al menos dos partidas para que los equipos puedan cambiar de lado después de jugar. El tiempo del equipo atacante se sustraerá al tiempo que ya usó en la última partida. **Si el primer equipo atacante falla al capturar un punto de control, la partida acaba en cuanto el segundo equipo atacante capture ese punto de control y gane la partida. **Si el segundo equipo atacante falla al capturar cualquier punto de control que el primer equipo atacante ya haya capturado, la partida acaba con victoria del primer equipo. **Si un equipo se queda sin tiempo, la partida en la que sean el equipo atacante acabará de inmediato. **Si después de dos partidas la puntuación está en empate, ambos equipos repetirán las dos partidas de nuevo pero sólo con el tiempo restante en el banco de tiempo. ***Si el tiempo restante es menos de dos minutos, será aumentado a dos minutos, pero esto solo pasará una vez en cada equipo. ***Si alguno de los dos equipos se queda sin tiempo después de dos partidas, el equipo con mayor puntuación ganará. Si los dos equipos están empatado, se juega a muerte súbita. *Mapas de escolta: **The attacking team gains a point any time a checkpoint is reached. **There will be a mirror match: both teams play two games, and change side after one game. The final score will be announced after the game. **If the first attacking team did not deliver the payload to the final checkpoint, there will be a light-up yellow mark on the ground in the second game, marking the furthest point of the first attacking team's payload. If the second attacking team push their payload over the mark, they are the winner; otherwise, the other team wins. **If both teams reach the final checkpoint, Sudden Death occurs. *Mapas híbridos: ** The attacking team gains a point any time a checkpoint is reached. **There will be a mirror match: both teams play two games, and change sides after one game. **If the first attacking team did not capture the control point, and the second attacking team is success to capture it, the match ends immediately and the second attacking team is the winner; otherwise, Sudden Death occurs. **If the first attacking team did not deliver the payload to the final checkpoint, there will be a light-up yellow mark on the ground in the second game, marking the furthest point of the first attacking team's payload. If the second attacking team push their payload over the mark, the match ends immediately and they are the winner; otherwise, the other team wins. **If both teams reach the final checkpoint, Sudden Death occurs. Skill rating :This skill rating mechanic was used only for season 1. Skill rating is a number between 1 and 100, indicating how skilled a player is (with the higher number being the most skilled). Skill rating will be initially determined by playing 10 placement matches. After that, the skill rating will increase or decrease with each win or loss, respectively. How much the player gains or loses depends on two factors: the player's own performance and the skill of the other players in the match. For example, winning against a stronger team will give the player a bigger boost in skill rating than winning against a same-level team. Top 500 players of the season have a special gold icon next to their skill rating. Any player who achieves the Top 500 status will be informed when reaching it, along with their rating in Top 500. They will also earn special cosmetic reward (competitive season's animated spray and special player icons). Rank-1.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 1 to 10 Rank-2.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 11 to 20 Rank-3.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 21 to 30 Rank-4.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 31 to 40 Rank-5.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 41 to 50 Rank-6.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 51 to 60 Rank-7.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 61 to 70 Rank-8.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 71 to 80 Rank-9.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 81 to 90 Rank-10.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 91 to 100 Restricción de nivel en grupo :Esta restricción de nivel fue usada sólamente para la temporada uno Players can group up to join a match in Competitive Play, under certain level requirement. The requirement is that on the list of group members sorted by their levels, the difference in levels between each pair of adjacent members has to be less than or equal 50. For example: Group A, with one player at level 136, one player at level 86 and one player at level 36, is legitimate to participate in Competitive Play; Group B, with one player at level 91 and one player at level 40, is prevented to do so. Recompensas :Estas recompensas fueron usadas sólamente para la temporada uno Each match won in Competitive Play will yield 1 Competitive Point. At the end of each season, two tiers of unique items are rewarded: *''Competitor'': Anyone who has completed their 10 placement matches will receive a unique Player Icon and Spray to match the season. *''Hero'': Anyone in the top 500 players on their platform will receive an animated variant of the Competitor spray and two unique player icons; one for being in the top 500 and another for being in the top 500 of that season. These rewards will be received by anyone who has entered the top 500 during the season, it is not necessary to hold the position. season1_icon.png|Competitor Player Icon season1_top500.png|Hero Player Icon season1_spray.png|Competitor Spray In addition, players received a sum of Competitive Points at the end depending on their highest skill rating during the season: *Skill rating 0-39: *Skill rating 40-45: *Skill rating 46-49: *Skill rating 50-52: *Skill rating 53-55: *Skill rating 56-59: *Skill rating 60-64: *Skill rating 65+: en:Season 1 it:Stagione 1 pl:Sezon I (2016) __FORCETOC__